Changing Wildfire
by ShadyQuinn13
Summary: Her parents death pushes Kayla into a wild adventure, when she meets Castiel and the Winchesters. Set after Episode 4 of Season 9
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kayla and this is the story that made my life interesting:

I would always remember that first day when I met him. I had just served the last visitors on this really slow evening in November, when this incredible man walked into the bar.

I had always hated this job especially because it was just so necessary, since my parents died a few months before I had to take care of everything. Just as well the money for college to get away from this stinking small town some day. So I had to take on the graveyard shift seven nights a week and study during the day. Those were the times when I didn't get that much sleep for two reasons:

I obviously had to be awake during the working hours and classes and still had to do some homework,

My memory of the night my parents died was sill way too vivid to grant me the pleasure of a good nights sleep (or day in my case).

That way my life had become a tedious circle of shifts at the bar and classes mixed with an unbearable amount of caffeine.

But back to that night that changed my life for the second time that year:

I was merely 20 years old, lived a joke of life and my diet consisted of fast food and coffee, but still I was good. I was nourishing on my hopes to someday make it to a real city and get a well-paid and respectable job.

My job didn't suck that much in nights when my customers were actually some eye candy from out of town oh and this one was polite like nothing I'd seen in quite a while.

It was late on a Wednesday night so I had only a very few customers who all had been served already when the bell announcing a new customer rang.

The man that walked through the door was both handsome and intimidating. He was huge but walked with an elegance his body proportions shouldn't allow.

His first step into the bar was accompanied by a slight smiling glance to the counter just where I was standing with the unspoken question whether he was still allowed in in his eyes. I nodded yes and watched as he settled himself into the window-booth closest to the counter and pulled a well-used laptop out of his duffle bag. Being a good waitress as I tried to be, I immediately stood by his side with a shy smile on my lips asking him whether he wanted a drink. As he answered he didn't even look up from his laptop that looked as if though it had way too many windows open to function properly. "Yes, I'll have a bottle of beer, please, if you'd be so kind." "Of course, sir." I walked away awkwardly, because that guy just had a weird aura surrounding him, something that deliberately shouted danger.

As I took my place behind the counter cramming for a beer in the small fridge the bell rang again and with a short side-glance to the watch on the wall I knew exactly who had just arrived. As I stood up straight I saw the blonde man in his mid-forties I have known possibly my entire life. Father Jim was this city's Christian leader and had been since he had passed his theology exams at Princeton and been assigned a community by the national supervising whatever.

I believe in a lot of things though not necessarily in the necessity of the constitution "church" to believe in God, so I still have no idea how that kind of stuff works.

So, well Father Jim had this habit of coming into the bar every night at exactly 9:30 pm and that night was no exception. Though I have to admit that in retrospective he was behaving unusual already then, it's just that I didn't realize it right away.

Looking into his face I smiled saying: "I'll be right with you, Father", heading off to the stranger. Placing the beer on the table at his right hand next to the laptop I saw something glisten at his belt and put it off as nothing at first, but as soon as he moved it got more visible and I registered a really nice knife with weird carvings in it. No, knife is the wrong word, it was more of a dagger and looked horrifically dangerous but something in the back of my mind calmed me down and I had a feeling that that dagger wouldn't necessarily harm me.

For the first time since the short encounter when he had walked in, he looked at me and smiled, soft lines brushing around his eyes: "Thank you."

Still smiling I walked back behind the counter and could still feel his eyes on my back.

Glad to see him here, what caused some kind of normality, I smiled at Father Jim. "The usual?" That might seem weird to ask a man of God if he wants the 'usual' in a bar, but he came every night to drink exactly one glass of Sapphire Gin and talk to anybody who wished for personal consoling.

But that night something about him was off his posture was different and as well the set of his mouth, but I only realized those details later. The first thing that tipped me off was his order. "No, thanks Darling. I'll have a bottle of beer tonight." He smiled as if him ordering something other than gin was the most common thing on this planet. But to me it wasn't. I didn't show how off-putting I found his behavior at that moment and just served him his beer.

While I stood at the table of my last guests and got paid, the bell rang again. As I looked up I smiled involuntarily. The guy that walked through the door had lived in this town for merely 3 weeks, but even in that short time we had grown quite fond of each other. He had told and shown me things I would have not believed **could** be true before my parents died, but by the point I met him I believed everything Castiel had shown me.

Tonight he was accompanied by a fantastically good-looking young man, with eyes as green as the meadows in spring. Beautiful though his glance around was rather mistrusting.

I smiled at the two of them "Hey Cas, who's with you?" Though I could almost guess whom that guy was. I'd had bet my tongue that it was this weird hunter friend of his. And I was not disappointed. "Good evening Kayla. That is Dean, the friend I told you about." "Nice to meet you, Dean." He seemed restless and unsettled and his eyes were boring into Cas with an expression that screamed 'You were talking about me?' "Yeah, whatever. Sammy! What the hell are you doing here?" Oh so that huge guy was Sam, Deans younger brother. Cas had mentioned him as well. Around that time the other guests left, leaving the Cas and his friends and Father Jim as the only 'customers'.

Sam had not answered Deans question, well it seemed quite obvious: this was after all the only bar in the entire town. Still Dean seated himself opposite to Sam and Cas scooted in next to Dean. I placed myself back behind the counter and talked to Cas over the empty space between us: "So Cas, the usual for you?" And I really hoped he'd say yes, because I really couldn't have another constant breaking that night. And I have to admit that a little sigh escaped my lips when he said yes.

It's not that I was exactly eavesdropping but while I made Cas' drink (and out of courtesy also one for Dean) I heard the words 'demons' and 'Crowley' just as I had looked up to see something odd about Father Jim's face from the corner of my eye.

Pretending nothing had happened I carried the two glasses to the table and placed them in front of the men. Moving myself a little closer to Sam, I whispered so only he could hear me: "You don't mind, do you?" And with those words I pulled his knife out of his belt.

Before anyone could react I turned around and drove the blade into Father Jim's back right between his shoulder blades.

His body slumped forward and lay blood-dripping on the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas' eyes lay on me widened by shock and slowly they started switching between the knife in my right hand, my face and the limp body of Father Jim.

While Dean considered my actions and watched the blood dripping from Father Jims shoulder onto the counter, Sam walked up to me, slowly loosened my grip around his dagger and took it out of my hand.

Cas was the first one whose voice recovered: "Kayla, what the hell was that?!"

My glance was quite confused, had nobody else noticed? "He was a demon." Even though my mind was still in shock my voice was as calm as the sea before a storm.

Sam, who was still standing very close to me, looked down at me worriedly "How did you know?" "Easy, she didn't. She's just a nutjob, sick enough to kill somebody she's known for a while." Dean's voice cut through the empty and soundless space that my actions had transformed the bar into. That caught me off guard and Cas reacted before I could: "Dean don't, you don't _know _her like I do. If she claims him to have been a demon, then I'm sure he was. She surely didn't have as much contact with demons as you two, but she certainly had more than her fair share. Her parents were both killed by one while she watched. It possessed her father and killed both of them." He looked at me apologetically for spilling my best-kept secret in front of a couple of strangers. I smiled reassuringly – I didn't bother that much real, it was all true after all.

I could feel the energy in the room shift and the pity dwelling in Sam's mind, but – thanks to whomever – Father Jim moaned in just the moment when Sam was going to say something stupid.

Whilst I was stuck in exactly the spot I last stopped moving in, Dean and Cas rushed to help the Father.

Sam grabbed my arm to pull me out of Dean's way, who had thrown Father Jim over his shoulder and headed for the door. I had finally found my voice again as dean's hand came down on the door handle: "Where the hell do you think you're going?" "Getting the man you just almost killed to a hospital!" "But what if_" before I could even finish my sentence Cas grabbed a flask from Dean's jeans' back pocket and emptied its contents on father Jim's head. "See. Holy Water, no demon in there anymore." That sent me quiet, I had actually killed a demon.

Suddenly the adrenaline the kill had caused vanished out of my system, leaving my veins feeling hollow. My vision slowly turned black and I could feel the earth turn beneath my feet.


End file.
